Scream
by Delmire
Summary: PWP: The 'our neighbours are having very loud sex next door so maybe we should see if we can outdo them' hotel AU trope.
**AN: I apologise in advance for any mistakes, I wrote this entire thing in one go and only did one proper edit. I just felt like I needed to write some smut and silly tropes are always fun to play with. Especially soulmate AU tropes.** **Those I will love forever and will take to my grave. You'll have to pry soulmate AUs from my cold dead body and I promise you my death grip with be** _ **fierce**_ **.** **Alas, no soulmates this time but it was fun none the less!**

 **Dedicated to StardustDreams (I didn't manage a Magnetic Surprise sequal, but you can have this instead *hugs*)**

Akihito groaned into his pillow. He had been so damn excited about getting this hotel room. He had paid for one of the cheaper rooms while he was staying here for the exhibit and even that was breaking the bank. So he had considered it a stroke of good fortune when they had upgraded him to this room free of charge for his three day stay.

He had finally started getting noticed for his photography and now was part of the exhibit being hosted by this hotel. He had a set of five photographs that displayed different aspects of an old lady's life. Family, friends, freedom, reliance and death. She was depicted smiling with her latest grandchild on her knee for family, laughing and knitting with her circle of friends and then sitting on a park bench in the middle of the day with people in business suits in the background heading for work for freedom. Reliance showed her sitting on a chair looking sad while her family around her did chores with one family member standing over her and handing down some food. And for death she was depicted kneeling on a grave and reaching out to place some knitting needles there. Each photo had the elderly women in sharp relief while the rest of the photos contents were slightly out of focus, blurred. Akihito had managed to get the expression showing in her eyes in each photo to be the focal point of each photo and the effect was breathtaking.

Akihito was so proud and excited to be a part of such a high profile exhibit. Sure, it wasn't as high profile as it could be considering their venue in Osaka but there was still a number of famous photographers from Japan in attendance. He was pretty sure it was all fluke that he had shown the right person his photos but he wasn't complaining. The exhibit would be showing for the next month but unfortunately he was only able to stay in such a place for three nights in the cheapest rooms before he would have to return to Tokyo.

Unfortunately his upgraded rooms seemed have come with a catch.

A honeymooning couple next door.

Normally this would be fine right? You'd have no idea because hotels of this calibre were usually pretty sound proofed. Particularly once you got into these more expensive rooms. He wondered if the reason he got this room upgrade free of charge was due to the sheer amount of noise coming from next door and being a young, lone male staying for only a few days he would most likely be out drinking or doing the same things as next door.

Except he wasn't.

And the woman next door was a screamer.

He was exhausted by the travel here, the nerves over the gallery event and the whirlwind of meet and greets.

All he wanted to do was sleep.

But the newlywed couple wouldn't let up. They were at it last night. They were at it again in the morning. And yet again when Akihito stopped by his hotel room thinking he could sneak in a quick afternoon nap. All they seemed to do was sleep and fuck and there really wasn't much sleeping going on.

It was just so damn _loud._

Honestly, if Akihito had to listen to one more round of screaming _yes, more, fuck me harder, right there,_ he was going to be the one screaming.

There was a brief silence and Akihito held his breath hoping beyond hope that they were finally stopping. He waited and was just about to finally relax when-

" _Oh god, YES! RIGHT THERE BABY! OH FUCK!"_

He groaned into his pillow again before finally giving up. He crawled out of bed and stomped over to the sliding door leading to his balcony. Throwing open the door, he stomped outside and slammed the door shut behind him. He breathed in the cool night air and let it calm him. Until-

" _FUCK YES!"_

It was _louder_ out on the balcony. What the fuck. He groaned and tugged lightly on his hair. There was a deep chuckle off to his right and a baritone voice called out to him.

"You too?"

Akihito turned to find a tall man in a fancy suit leaning against the railing on the balcony on the other side of the newlywed couples suite. The light from his room cast a shadow across his features obscuring what seemed to be a handsome face but Akihito could make out a broad back and obvious muscles under his suit. He flicked the ash from his cigarette and it glowed brighter against the darkness when he sucked on it. The whole sight had Akihito itching for his camera. It screamed dangerous mystery in the dim light of the evening.

"Ah, yeah." He gave a small embarrassed shrug and let his hands fall out of his hair. "They've been at it since I got here yesterday."

The man snorted as more yelling could be heard from the room between them. "I'm surprised you didn't ask to move rooms."

"I was actually supposed to be in a cheaper room downstairs and got a free upgrade to these rooms. Figured I can't really complain about it seeing as I didn't pay for it."

The man hummed and they lapsed into silence punctuated by the odd ecstatic scream. "I'm guessing that they put you here because they figured you either wouldn't complain or would be out most of the time and not notice."

Akihito gave a small bitter laugh. "I was thinking that. Unfortunately for me, I was hoping to get some sleep after the exhibit. Doesn't look like that will be the case though." The photographer leaned back with his hands on the railing holding him up. "I don't mind running on less sleep occasionally but usually it's with a better reason than this."

There was another deep chuckle to his right and Akihito glanced over to the shadowed man. He was still leaning on the balcony but with his body angled towards the photographer.

"Would you like to have a reason to be up all night? We might even be able to give them a run for their money with noise, I'm sure I could make you scream." Akihito gaped at him in surprise.

This was entirely unexpected.

Although perhaps not unwelcome.

Akihito took his time to run his eyes over the other man. His face was still mostly in shadow but his body was obviously drool worthy judging from his frame and the way the suit clung to him in all the right places. It had been ages since the last time he got laid too. It hadn't even been a particularly good lay if he recalled correctly either. Barely satisfying.

The other man said nothing while Akihito blatantly checked him out although he was sure he could detect a smirk hidden by the shadows on his face. He would also be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the make him scream statement.

He took a breath and let it out slowly. What's the worst that could happen right? He didn't think the man would kill him in a hotel room booked under his name and he had taken far more risk when going home with people picked up in bars.

"Alright, I'm game."

He was pretty sure the man grinned at him before giving him his room number. Akihito nodded, quickly stepping back into his room and sliding the balcony door shut. He paused while on his way to the door and realised he was dressed in his sleepwear; an old loose t-shirt and briefs. He quickly threw on a pair of pants but decided not to change. He was just going to be naked soon anyway right?

Akihito made his way out the door, barely remembering to grab his room key, and walked two doors to his right to find the number he had been told. He knocked twice and while he was waiting he realised he could even hear the screaming of next door from out here. He shook his head. He couldn't exactly blame them, they were newlywed after all, but even so, it was a little ridiculous.

The door was soon thrown open and Akihito could only gape at the man who greeted him in the doorway. The poor lighting of the evening really hadn't done him justice outside. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Hot damn. Looks like he had hit the jackpot tonight.

"Like what you see?"

The deep voice was smug and Akihito realised he had been openly staring. Oops. He was pretty sure his bright red cheeks would answer that question for him anyway. He glanced up and was immediately caught by smouldering golden eyes. The desire in them was blatant but there was also the sharp cunning that just screamed predator. Up close, the man towered nearly a head above Akihito and his aura radiated power and dominance. He was suddenly extremely glad that he had put pants on because he could feel himself stirring at just the sight of the older man.

The man stepped out of the doorway with a smirk and gestured Akihito inside. The photographer quickly slipped past him and made his way into what was a mirror of his own rooms. He heard the door click shut before strong arms slid around his waist and a toned body pressed up against his back. The air in the room was suddenly thick and heavy with arousal. He couldn't help but lean back into the strong embrace as large hands slipped under his t-shirt to start exploring the expanse of his lean body.

"Would you like a drink?"

The deep voice whispered directly into his ear and Akihito's breath hitched. That had always been a weakness of his but the baritone of the other man seemed to exploit it far more than normal.

"N-no. It's fine."

There was no reply from the other man besides teeth grazing across the pulse point on his neck. Akihito's breath caught once again when a warm hand slid up his body to start pulling at a nipple while the other dipped into his pants to gently trace the outline of Akihito's already nearly hard cock in his briefs. He moved his head to the side to give the man more access to his neck and reached back one of his own hands to stroke through the other man's dark silky hair.

"Ryuichi."

"Hmm?"

"The name that you'll soon be screaming."

Akihito opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by teeth clamping down on his ear and let out a small moan instead. It seemed that the other man had already cottoned on to his weakness and was eager to utilise that fact. A tongue replaced the teeth and then he was talking into his ear again, voice low and deep.

"And yours?"

"Akihito." He was pretty sure Ryuichi was a first name so he may as well give the same in turn.

"Well then Akihito," His name rolled off the other man's tongue like sin. "Red is your safe word if you want to stop otherwise I won't. I said I would make you scream after all."

Safe words? Oh shit, he was serious about the screaming. Akihito was turned on beyond belief and all the other man had done was whisper in his ear in that deep voice full of dark promise and touch him a little.

He was suddenly spun around and almost thrown against a wall. Ryuichi caged him in with his arms and pressed his body against Akihito's, forcing him flat against the wall with a thick thigh between his legs. The man grinned down at him, predatory and feral. Akihito couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine. Their eyes remained locked together as Ryuichi slowly inched forward until their faces were bare millimetres apart, breath fanning across the others face. The sexual tension was palpable and Akihito was almost trembling with want. The older man shifted against him, pressing his thigh more insistently against his groin and the photographer finally let his eyes flutter shut as a small groan was ripped from his throat.

Apparently that was what Ryuichi had been waiting for as he suddenly crossed the last of the distance and pressed their lips together.

And holy shit what a kiss that was.

It felt positively electric. Akihito immediately wrapped his arms around the man's neck and buried his fingers into his hair. He didn't stand a chance against Ryuichi. The other man didn't even give the pretence of fighting for control of the kiss and went straight for overwhelming domination. His large hands had taken to roaming under Akihito's shirt once again and his thigh was grinding against his hardness.

It wasn't until long fingers rolled a nipple between them and the kiss was broken as Akihito pulled away to gasp and moan. Lips and teeth quickly found their way to his neck and pulled more broken pants and moans unbidden from Akihito's lips. The other man was clearly gifted at multi-tasking because no matter what one part of his body was doing, the other part never let up or paused in its movements.

The sharp teeth that had been scraping against his neck stopped and suddenly he hooked Akihito thighs under his arms and bodily lifted him into the air. He wrapped his legs around the toned waist and tightened his hold on the other man's neck. Ryuichi held him there against the wall with ease as his lips slanted across his own again.

Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

Akihito was beginning to wonder if he would come in his pants while still fully clothed. He was certainly heading that way. He had always wanted to be fucked against a wall but none of his previous partners had had the strength to hold him there for long enough. Ryuichi made it seem effortless though and the sheer magnetic attraction between the two of them was pushing him far closer to the edge with speed and precision he never thought possible.

Hands squeezed and kneaded his ass cheeks and Akihito squirmed against the firm chest in arousal. Lips were attacking his own with all the skill to dominate him into submission and Akihito was more than happy to just give in to the pleasure the man was offering. He had promised to make him scream after all and he was beginning to believe that just might be possible.

All too soon they were moving away from the wall and Akihito pulled back to pout at the golden eyed man. He got a leering smirk in return.

"Like that did we? I'll fuck you against the wall later once you're all nice and loose."

"I'll hold you to that."

That feral glint in his eyes was back and Akihito was thrown down on the bed with enough force that he bounced. Ryuichi stopped at the end of the bed and slowly started to strip out of his suit. Akihito was flushed, out of breath and completely dishevelled at this point but the older man barely had a hair out of place. How the fuck his suit wasn't wrinkled to all hell, Akihito would never know. Maybe that was a perk of fancy, expensive suit; wrinkle resistance. The photographer watched as he slid off his silk tie and carefully placed it down on the end of the bed, slightly off to the side. Akihito felt his breath catch at the obvious intention. Fuck, was he going to tie him up? The very idea had his pulse quickening. His heart was thumping loudly in his ribcage in sheer anticipation.

Ryuichi took his time slowly unbutton his shirt and let it fall open to reveal drool worth abs that Akihito just wanted to lick. He seemed to be enjoying the photographer's hot gaze on his skin. The shirt slid off to reveal equally drool worthy arms. No wonder the man had no trouble lifting and carrying Akihito, he was ripped. The black leather belt was next and that too was carefully left to the side of the large bed with the tie. Akihito had to tear his eyes away from the sight of the belt and the tie lying together with clear intent and focus back on the man in front of him. The pants fell smoothly to the floor to join the shirt and he couldn't help the small gasp at the sight of the man's erection straining against his briefs.

Akihito was now feeling rather confident that Ryuichi could, in fact, make him scream like he promised.

The underwear dropped to the floor and the man's smirked widened at whatever he saw on Akihito's face before he unashamedly turned to riffle through the bedside table draws. The photographer took the opportunity to ogle toned muscles rippling and flexing with his movements. Ryuichi quickly made his way onto the bed dropped lube and some condoms beside the belt and tie. Akihito let out a small breath in relief. He had forgotten to bring any with him but was pleased he didn't have to have an argument with the man over protection. He might not be the best role model for safety but even he wasn't so stupid as to have unprotected sex with a stranger. It wouldn't be the first time he would storm out when things were getting hot and heavy because his partner didn't want to put on a damn condom.

The older man didn't comment on Akihito's relieved sigh and instead set to pulling him out of his own clothes. His nimble hands made quick work of the little he was wearing and soon he was lying naked and prone under the other man. His gaze was scorching on Akihito's skin then suddenly lips were crashing against his own. The photographer moaned, arching up into the broad chest as he was moved so that Ryuichi was between his legs.

Hands set to work abusing his nipples and the other man used his weight to keep Akihito pinned to the bed. Tongues clashed with unrivalled enthusiasm even as the photographer whined in the back of his throat at pressure of their cocks grinding together. He wrapped his legs around the trim waist in hopes of encouraging the other man to move more. Ryuichi broke the kiss while he slid one hand into blonde hair and then he was pulling Akihito's head back to bare his throat. The photographer let out a throaty moan as teeth once more scrapped across his skin while he writhed in pleasure at the sensation. The slight stinging from the force of the grip in his hair was only heightening the pleasure that coursed through him.

How the hell was this man able to play him so well when they had only just met?

Akihito had had long term partners that couldn't get him this turned on. Honestly, he was already so hard and aching that it was almost torture. Ryuichi seemed to know exactly what he was doing and the effect it was having yet was still happily taking his time. Akihito squirmed against his grip trying to convey his sheer frustration and want. All he earned himself was a deep chuckle.

"Uh ah. A quick release is not how I'll get you screaming."

Akihito groaned. Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea. A very bad and overly pleasurable idea. In fact, probably too much pleasure to handle. That was how Ryuichi was planning on making him scream, clearly.

The other man chuckled again and started his slow descent down Akihito's body. He made certain to pay lots of attention to his now abused nipples which had Akihito's moans increasing in volume and pitch. Large hands parted his legs as he shifted and lay down between them. Ryuichi moved once again to pull the accessories closer before settling back down at eye level with Akihito's dripping cock. Fingers ghosted their way across the heated flesh, teasing him. He was just about to voice a complaint when a hot, wet tongue licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and all Akihito could do was throw his head back with a low groan.

He laced his fingers into the dark silky hair and tried not to grip too hard as attention was lavished on his aching cock. He heard the pop of a cap then cool, wet fingers were sliding down the crease between his cheeks. Akihito gasped as a finger probed at his entrance before slowly sliding in. He squirmed a little at the dual feeling of a mouth on his cock and a finger in his ass. He wasn't used to getting both at the same time, particularly not while both were so _damn_ good.

Ryuichi pulled off from his cock with an obscene slurping sound. "Relax." The hand that wasn't probing at his insides stroked up his stomach in a soothing gesture.

"It doesn't hurt." Akihito managed to grit out around a moan. "It just feels too good."

"Oh, it'll get better." Fuck, that voice. Deep and dark as sin. He was pretty sure that voice would be keeping him company in many late night fantasies once this night was over.

A second finger joined the first and the stretch felt amazing. Akihito was so turned on that any pain was almost instantly overridden by pleasure. He quickly started to buck up against the hand, attempting to fuck himself on Ryuichi's fingers. The hand that had been running across his stomach soothingly moved down to just above his cock before pressing down and holding him still. Seconds later those fingers brushed across that spot that had Akihito arching his back and moaning loudly in pleasure.

But they didn't do it just once, oh no. Ryuichi kept teasing that spot, pressing down and rubbing against it before backing away. Only to repeat the process again and again. He moved to trap one of Akihito's trembling thighs in place with the arm that was hold him in place against the bed. The photographer's hands scrabbled against his hair and the hand holding him down. No matter how much he tugged on the massive arms holding him in place, he couldn't get him to move or change his pace. He was completely at the others mercy.

It wasn't long before Akihito was writhing against the sheets in a desperate, moaning mess. The cursed man had been edging him for what felt like hours and he could almost scream in sheer frustration. He wasn't entirely sure but he thought there might now be four fingers stretching him open. He hand one hand buried in Ryuichi's hair, tugging on it while his other hand was scrabbling at the sheets. Akihito was vaguely aware he was pretty much begging the man for release now but he was far too wrecked to pay attention to the broken words that made it past his lips.

Finally Ryuichi moved, flipping Akihito over onto his stomach before pulling him to knees, ass in the air. He almost sobbed in relief. He was surprised when he was forced onto his chest as both arms where pulled behind his back and tied forearm to forearm. He turned his face to the side so he could breathe and watched as Ryuichi quickly took hold of one of the condom packets, tearing it open before rolling the latex it on. Akihito was reminded once again just how large the other man was and that was about to be inside of him. Arousal at the sight shot like lightening down his spine. Judging by the fact that he was absolutely dripping, Ryuichi was clearly just as affected by Akihito as he was by the other man.

Suddenly Akihito was being pulled back and up by his restrained arms and moaned loudly at the feeling. It was uncomfortable for sure but he couldn't deny getting off on being dominated like this. It was all so effortless. The only warning he got was the blunt head of Ryuichi's cock pressing against him while the man adjust his grip on Akihito before he was plunging in in one swift thrust right to the hilt.

Akihito did exactly what Ryuichi had promised he would.

He screamed.

The overwhelming force and pleasure had him move past the point of orgasm and straight into oversensitivity. He body was convulsing but it was far different to any climax he had had before. Mainly because while he felt it throughout his entire being, nothing actually came spurting out from his cock. Oh, he was dripping a ridiculous amount for sure, but if he came, he came dry.

And holy shit, the older man hadn't let up his unrelenting pace and force.

Akihito was moaning and yelling out expletives while meeting Ryuichi thrust for thrust. Fucking had never felt so good. He could vaguely hear the other man grunting behind him. His arms were tugged back so that his back was arched at an obscene angle and held there as suddenly the older man was picking up his pace and pistoning in and out of him with unbelievable force. The photographer's mouth opened in a soundless scream while the pleasure built up in side of him, clawing to be released.

He came explosively while screaming the others name.

There was a loud, drawn out groan behind him and the other drew to a stop. They stayed like that for a few moments as though suspended in time before Ryuichi let Akihito drop to the bed in a boneless heap. He pulled out with a wet pop and carefully undid the binding around his forearms. He rubbed the feeling back into Akihito's arms before moving to lie beside him with a cigarette in hand. The photographer watched him with dazed eyes and couldn't muster the will to get his body to move.

Stubbing out the cigarette once it was finished, Ryuichi hauled Akihito up so that he was splayed out across his chest.

"How about we try the wall after a short nap?"

Akihito hummed his agreement and burrowed his face into the warmth of the others skin. He quickly drifted off to sleep and wasn't at all averse to being woken up barely an hour later for round two.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

Akihito stretched like a sleepy cat in bed. He wasn't entirely sure how much they did it last night but holy fuck, what a wild night it had been. Unfortunately he needed to go have a shower and get dressed so he could do work stuff. Ryuichi was sitting up against the headboard with another cigarette in hand. The other hand reach out to ruffle through his blonde hair and Akihito leaned into the touch before sighing and sitting up. He ran his hands over his face trying to will his limbs to act less like jelly. At least he had a damn good reason to be tired and uncoordinated.

"Where do you live?"

Akihito turned to face Ryuichi in surprise.

"I assume you don't live here in Osaka, or you wouldn't be in a hotel."

"Ah, Tokyo. I'm just here for an exhibition being hosted at this hotel."

Ryuichi gave a satisfied smirk. "What an excellent coincidence." He reached over and grabbed something that was sitting next to the cigarette packet. He passed over a black business card to Akihito. "You should call me once you're back."

 _Asami Ryuichi, CEO of Sion Corporation._

Akihito felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "CEO huh? I'm surprised you're in these rooms then and not something more fancy."

"Unfortunately all the other rooms where booked out for the night and this was one of the last ones available. I was too tired to go and check into another hotel. I was nearly regretting it until you walked out onto the balcony and I saw that plump little ass peeking out from under your t-shirt."

Akihito flushed and laughed. They exchanged a few more words and one long, drawn out, heated kiss before the photographer was pulling on his clothes from last night. He took his leave and moved out into the hotel corridor with the business card clutched tight in his hand. He looked up and came face to face with the newlywed couple also just leaving their rooms. They both immediately flushed bright red in embarrassment.

Ah, they must have heard him and Ryuichi then realised if they could hear them that meant that everyone else would have heard their own screaming. Akihito grinned at the couple before moving past them to unlock the door to his own rooms and caught their gaping expressions. He shot them one last grin before sliding in and shutting the door behind him with a click.

Akihito couldn't wipe the satisfied grin from his face for the rest of the day. He had already put the new number into his phone and was very much looking forward to his return to Tokyo tomorrow.


End file.
